


Snow You Later

by PopePatine



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feel good of the day, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopePatine/pseuds/PopePatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing in Arcadia Bay and even then Max gets in some sort of trouble. Good thing Chloe can save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow You Later

"Come on Chloe! It's snowing!" Max said jumping up and down out of excitement. If there was one thing that Chloe couldn't understand it was Max's obsession with snow. She remembered when they were little, Max would pull Chloe outside and make them spin around and around. They would stay in the snow all day until Chloe's dad would call them inside for hot chocolate and cookies. Chloe smiled, she missed that so much.

"Max you don't even have a jacket out. You're gonna get hella cold."

"Says the person in nothing but a tank top and ripped jeans."

Chloe shot her look and threw her arms around Max. "Max, Max, Max. Nothing get get through this tough exterior." 

Max looked at her seductively and pulled Chloe's head down with her hand. She whispered close to her ear, "Oh really? I can think of a couple things." She ran her finger down the Chloe's arm. She could feel the goosebumps on Chloe's arm before she felt her jump away.

"Uh.. I.. Come on let's go put some winter armor on!" Chloe said, rubbing the back of her neck to hide her blush. Her boots leaving heavy footfalls as she walked up to her room. Max smirked. If there was one thing she loved to do it was to get Chloe flustered. She very rarely got her punk girlfriend to blush.

They both stepped out in what Chloe described as "Badass winter armor." Max could see Chloe holding her laugh back as she stared at her. Her face was completely covered by her scarf well her beanie was pulled down over her forehead. Only her blue eyes stood out. Trying to look everywhere but Chloe. 

"Aw look at Maxaroni!"

"Chloe stop."

"Sweet"

"No"

"Little"

"Chloe no."

"Cinnamon roll."

Max proceeded to walk past Chloe and into Arcadia Bay's snowy day. She could hear her hysterically laughing behind her. Max bent down and rolled up a snow ball from the ground. As Chloe turned and shut the door, a wet ball of white smacked her right in the face. 

"You're dead, Caulfield!" Chloe shouted as she chased after Max. They dashed across the snow, leaving deep foot prints in there wake. If Joyce had looked outside the window, she would be reminded on how much her two favorite girls never really grew up. 

"Maxxxxx. Maxaroni, where are yooou?" Chloe called as she quietly walked around trees and in the snow, looking for Max. 

Oh what a hysterical sight she came across.

Max lay there, about three feet deep in snow. She was wiggling and twisting her body. Unbeknownst to her, she was making the perfect snow angel. She looked up to see Chloe's blue eyes staring at her in shock. It was only a second later that she had her hand on her stomach and tears were coming out her eyes from laughing. Her hand had dropped the snow she had, but it landed smack onto Max's face. This sent her into even more hysterics. 

"Chloe! Help me!"

It took a minute for Chloe to regain her cool. She stepped and stretched her hand down to Max. It was then she realized her mistake. Her foot slipped out from under her and she tumbled into the deep hole with Max. 

She landed on top of Max. Her arms were on each side of her head. All movement ether of them were doing stopped. They could feel their hearts beating rapidly in their chests. Max stared into Chloe's eyes. Butterfly's ripped through her chest and her arms tingled. Max wasn't sure if it was the freezing cold or how Chloe was slowly inching their faces together that made her feel this way.

Chloe slowly pulled down the scarf that was covering Max's lips. Even if it was cold out, she was sure her face was as red as a tomato. She placed one hand on the side of Max's cheek, bringing her closer. Hot fired spread through them into their chests as they connected. This wasn't like their bedroom dare. Everything that they missed then was made up now. Lips softly moving against each other. Chloe, who was not lacking experience between the two, ran her tongue against Max's lips. Max gasp in pleasure as she felt Chloe's tongue running across hers. 

'Wowzers.' Max thought as there heated exchanged ended.

There breaths sent out ragged gasps for air. Chloe slightly sat up right from straddling Max. She had an incredibly goofy grin on. Max put her gloved hands on her face to hide her blush. Chloe gave a laugh and pushed her hands away.

"Aw don't be embarrassed. You're so adorable. Come on before I start some mushy shit again." Chloe grabbed Max and lifted them both out of the death hole. They shook off the excess snow and started to walk towards the house. Max intertwined there fingers together and swung there arms.

"Thanks for saving me. Oh captain, my captain!"

"You're such a nerd."

Max grinned. Some things never changed.

Chloe leaned down and whispered in her ear, "So you wanna get warm later?"

"Oh my dog, Chlo." 

"Hella warm."

Max smacked her arm playfully and said, "No hot chocolate for you or cookies!"

Chloe put on a dramatic face. "But I only want one certain cookie."

Max gave her a funny look then gasped, "Chloe!" She threw her hands up and walked to the door. 

Chloe ran and picked up Max bridal style and kicked the door open. Joyce peeked from behind the kitchen door to catch Chloe shouting, "Honey, I'm home!" She also caught the amount of massive snow and dirt that Chloe had tracked him.

"Chloe look at all the dirt you brought with you!" Joyce exclaimed, pointing to the blue punks boots.

"Mom that's really rude to call Max dirt." Chloe put on a shocked face as she raced up stairs, carrying Max all the way up. You could hear Max berating her for her comment. Light smacks could be heard all the way up.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price! You get down here now!" Joyce yelled. She shook her head. Some things really don't change.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly trying to start writing longer and more. If you would like to send me prompts go here: popepatine.tumblr.com


End file.
